The first Meeting
by Karana the Firebender
Summary: MuggleAu! Lily is meeting her boyfriend's parents for the very first time.


**The first meeting**

 **A/N: Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Term 7 Assignment 2**

 **Lesson: **There are a number of factors a wizard must take into account when carrying out Transfiguration spells. The intended transformation (t) is directly influenced by bodyweight (a), viciousness (v), wand power (w), concentration (c) and a fifth unknown variable (Z), as described by the following mathematical formula:

t=[(w x c)/(v x a)] x Z*

 **Task:** write about a person who unnecessarily worries too much about a certain situation that turns out fine in the end.

 **(pairing) Scorpius/Lily, (scenario) meet the parents, (object) Teddybear, (Colour) peach, (action) giggle. This is a muggleAu!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

* * *

Somewhere in England, on a road between two smaller towns, drove a small single car. There wasn't much traffic, since it was still the early morning. One of the passengers of the car was a tall, white blond teenage boy around the age of 18, his grey eyes were firmly fixed on the road, solely focused on driving and bringing him and his red-haired companion to their destination. While he seemed calm and collected, the red headed, slightly younger girl next to him was kneading her hands anxiously.

"What if your family doesn't like me Scorpius? What if your dad hates me, because of what happened between him and my dad during their school years? What if your mum hates me because of my hair or my behavior? Should I have bought a present for your parents? I knew I should have, right?"

Scorpius sighed deeply, what was it with his girlfriend? ever since he told her they would be meeting his parents during the holidays, she had been getting more and more nervous the closer the date for the meeting came. Which was completely unusual for the youngest Potter girl.

"Relax Lily. Mum doesn't hate anyone, especially not for ridiculous reasons like hair color and my grandparents have been getting nicer and nicer too. They're not so old fashioned anymore, I told you so. As for my dad, don't worry, mum won't let him misbehave or say anything rude" he attempted to calm her down.

Their journey continued on for a few hours until they finally arrived at their destination: Malfoy manor. This house was only used as a summer home, according to Scorpius. But they would meet his parents here, because the house was nice and quiet and far away from all the noise and hectic of London. Also this was were Scorpius' mother was staying most of the time, as the woman was sick most of the time since an accident a few years ago.

On the doorstep stood the old Ms Malfoy, formerly Black, Scorpius' grandmother. Her previously blonde, now gray, hair flowed freely down her back. despite her age she looked still as proud and respectful as ever. Lily walked slowly next to Scorpius, who held her hand firmly in his.

"Grandma, this is Lily Luna Potter. The girl I told you about" he introduced her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am" Lily greeted politely extending her hand

The old woman shook it and lead them into the house with a wink. They wandered past pictures of the Malfoy family. Some with the grandparents, some with only the parents, pictures with only Scorpius in them ranging from all ages, hanging on the walls or standing on drawers. From toddler to kindergardener to primary school kid to teenager. Lily saw him grow up those few meters of wall and furniture they walked along. The girl would have never guessed that there were this many pictures in the house of the Malfoy family. It was probably due to the influence of the former Greengrass daughter, Scorpius' mother.

Ms Malfoy lead them into the garden where a table with a peach coloured tablecloth was set. The young Ms Malfoy, Draco's wife, already sat there in her wheelchair, that she wss bound to since her accident a few years ago. Dracos dad and Draco himself walked out of another door by the house carriyng some plates, followed by a scrawny old butler, who carried two plates with different types of cake and sweets.

"Mum, dad, grandpa. This is Lily Luna. The girl I told you about" Scorpius introduced her again, after they had all sat down.

She reached out her hand to each of them and they shook it politely.

"So, you're Harry Potter's youngest. How is your father?" asked Draco, trying, but failing to hyde the anger towards his former school rival.

His wife elbowed him "That's not the time to ask such questions," turning to Lily the woman said ,"you don't have to answer that, child. Tell us more about yourself and Scorpius. He never told us how he fell in love with you"

Hours passed. The men went back into the house to do 'men stuff' while the women still sat outside.

They were gigeling, something Lily thought was impossible for the Malfoy women, maybe it was due to the alcohol they consumed.

"Now I want to show you something," said Daphne Malfoy, pulling out a picture book. Lily moved a bit forward on her chair to see better.

"This is Scorpius, afetr he was born. He was so fragile. Draco and Lucius thought he would die and that he wouldn't be a useful heir, sorry to say this about your husband Narcissa" she said adressing her mother in law.

"Oh and this is at his thrid birthday party" the woman exclaimed pointing at a picture of Scorpius, face full of pie and grinning widely.

Lily giggled soflty, the image of her boyfriend as a toddler was just so cute. Next ti was a picture of the same boy with a huge teddybear, that was at least three times bigger than the child itself. She smiled.

Daphne noticed her look "That was his present that day. My father gave it to him. He still has it, but it's in the attic"

The woman kept pointing at pictures. Images of birthdays, presents, first school days, friends and so on.

"The only immage missing is of his first girlfriend, of you" she said.

Lily blushed slightly and agreed to take it, together with her boyfriend of course.

That night, when they were driving home she was laughing, as she was telling him about, what his mother had shown and told her about him.

"Figures she would do that. She has always been softer than dad. By the way, he says he likes you too. You're different than your father, he said"

"Really? That's great. Maybe next time we should have a meeting with both our families together" she smiled optimistically.

"Wel... I let's wait a little bit with that. My dad said he likes you. He still hates your dad though"

And with that they pulled over and kissed for a long time, celebrating the end of a great and sucessfull day.


End file.
